Kaylie Drake (Fallen Queen)
Kaylie Drake (Roxanna Dunlop) is the main villainess from the 2019 film, Fallen Queen (alternately titled, Fatal Beauty). Backstory Kaylie Drake's backstory revealed that she had been in pageants since she was five years of age, doing so under the urging of her mother. As Kaylie Ann Clevinger, she won every pageant she was in, until she entered the Miss Whittier pageant in 2011. Kaylie saw it as a gateway to bigger things in the pageant world, believing that winning Miss Whittier would lead to Miss California and Miss America. One of the judges was guitarist Trevor Gustafson, who Kaylie attempted to seduce, only for Trevor to turn her down and rebuff her advances. Kaylie failed to win the pageant, which gained disapproval from her mother, and afterwards, she worked as an exotic dancer at a bachelor party, which Trevor attended. Kaylie spotted Trevor at the party having a good time, and the sight increased her anger, as she had blamed Trevor for ruining her aspirations and (in her mind) her life. Events Kaylie plotted revenge on Trevor, enlisting her older brother, Ray Drake, in her deranged scheme. The siblings went into an abandoned house next door to Trevor, his wife Renee, and their seven-year-old daughter, Clio, under the pretense of moving in. Kaylie introduced herself to Trevor, after which she and Ray were invited to the Gustafson house, where Kaylie corrected Renee's assumption that she and Ray were married by informing her that they were siblings. Kaylie also charmed Clio, who quickly warmed up to her supposed new friend, who later returned to the house and seduced Trevor. On the following day, Trevor visited Kaylie and informed her that what happened between them couldn't happen again, but in response, Kaylie decided to blackmail Trevor with a strange response: Trevor's finger in exchange for her silence. All the while, Kaylie was slowly manipulating Clio from shedding her tomboy demeanor (which included playing baseball) and getting interested in more feminine activities. Trevor nearly acquiesced on various occasions, but backed out and went to Ray and Kaylie's home to find the latter, finding Kaylie dolling up Clio. It was at this moment that Kaylie reminded Trevor of their shared past, with the villainess accusing Trevor of ruining her life with a false (in her mind) accusation of seduction. After bringing up their other encounter at a strip club, Kaylie repeated her demand for a finger, stating that it was fair that his career should suffer just as hers did. Trevor gave in and severed his pinky, while telling Renee that was an accident. However, the evil Kaylie reneged on their deal, adding that a number of famous guitarists had missing fingers, using that knowledge to accuse Trevor of "tricking" her. Trevor later came clean to Renee, who confronted Kaylie at a gym, after which Kaylie vented to Ray and claimed that Renee was stalking her. Climax and Arrest As it turned out, Clio was the main target in Kaylie's revenge against Trevor, and it late at night that Kaylie and Ray abducted Clio while her parents were asleep. The film's climax saw Trevor received a note which had an order to meet the siblings, with the couple arriving at an abandoned theater and encountering Ray, who was armed with a sniper's rifle. The couple was subjected to a makeshift pageant, which was conducted by Kaylie, with Clio as the lone contestant and Trevor as the judge. Clio performed one of Trevor's songs, after which Kaylie stated that if Clio wins, she would spend time being mentored by Kaylie for future pageants--while being kept away from her parents until she turns 18--but a loss meant that Ray would (most likely) kill Trevor and Renee. Trevor crowned his daughter as the winner, after which Kaylie and Ray both took Clio, while locking her parents inside the theater. While the evil siblings drove, Clio feigned being sick in order to escape, with Ray and Kaylie pursuing her. After Trevor and Renee escaped, the former tackled Ray while the latter encountered Kaylie. The villainess attempted to appease Renee by telling her she could have Clio back, only to be caught by Khalinda--who encountered the pair when Clio escaped--after which Renee decked Kaylie. The final scenes showed Kaylie in the back of a police car, arrested for the abduction, and she gave tearful statements regarding Clio's welfare. This was revealed as an act, as the delusional villainess boasted that she would go into acting when she gets out of prison; adding that many pageant queens quickly transition into acting. Gallery Kaylie Drake 2.png Kaylie Drake 3.png Kaylie Drake 4.png Category:Ambitious Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Arrested